Creeping
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: "...Trent no sabía cuando sucedería, cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiese poner sus manos sobre aquel chiquillo pelirrojo, pero lo haría..." Dedicado a Vicpin


_Hola, pues se podría decir que este es el primer fic que me pidieron, y es para la adorable Vicpin, quien subió hace poco un fic que al parecer tuvo una cierta inspiración en "Shout" :') así que, para ti, Vic. Es un TrentxKyle (lo intenté, lo juro)._

_Espero les guste_

Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone, Trey Parker y Comedy Central

* * *

**Creeping**

**By queenBwaldorf**

* * *

_El amor y el odio no son ciegos, si no que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro_

_Frederich Nietzsche_

* * *

Trent Boyett se sentó en la misma mesa de aquella cafetería; en la esquina izquierda del edificio, donde la luz de los focos era un poco mas opaca, dándole un aire de misterio a su mesa.

Miró al reloj de mano robado que portaba ese día, eran las 5:50, llegó temprano, en diez minutos los vería, lo vería.

-¿Lo de ack siempre?- le preguntó un mesero rubio, Trent lo miró con aquellos fríos ojos azules, tan oscuros que a veces parecían ser negros; el chico empezó a temblar de miedo, a pesar de que aquel huraño cliente aparecía casi todos los días desde hace ya varios meses.

-Sí- gruñó, y el chico corrió lejos de él, hacia la maquina de café. A Trent le parecía difícil de creer que él y ese chico rubio tuviesen la misma edad; el mesero y los chicos que visitaban aquel local aun parecían niños, sus rostros eran suaves, las octavas de sus voces aun eran agudas, y hablaban de temas superfluos, vanos, como si el mundo fuese solo unas cuantas palabras limitadas como "tareas" y "citas".

Aunque claro, su situación no era convencional; él había estado encerrado toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia en la correccional, él había sido sobreexpuesto a una cruda realidad; su mundo era mas amplio, mas cruel, y le había hecho físicamente imponente, tenía 18 años, pero en apariencia, lucía como de 21. Mas la verdadera brecha de edad entre él y a quienes observaba, era mental, y como actuaban en la vida cotidiana; ellos se regían por sus caprichos, él se regía por dos filosofías: la supervivencia del mas apto, y la de la venganza.

La primera no fue opcional, la correccional era un lugar muy duro, donde todos fueron victimas y victimarios, si no era por las autoridades, era por los mismos reclusos; se tenía que ser fuerte si uno se planteaba terminar su sentencia en una pieza.

La segunda en cambio, surgió de su enojo, de un patético anhelo de justicia negada; Trent había pasado gran parte de su vida en la correccional por cosas que no hizo, ellos lo culparon, ellos permitieron que él fuese castigado, ellos lo entregaron, y ellos nunca pagaron.

El rubio volvió, llevaba una taza de café americano en sus manos, la colocó frente a él, esforzándose por no hacer ninguna especie de contacto visual, también colocó una azucarera y unos envases de crema; sin musitar otra palabra, se fue; Trent miró de nuevo la hora.

5:59 p.m.

Un minuto mas, y ellos harían su aparición; dio un sorbo largo a su café, ignorando el ligero dolor de su lengua al contacto de aquel amargo líquido caliente. El café no era la mejor bebida que hubiese probado en su vida, pero el líquido lograba que estuviese mas alerta, aumentaba todos sus sentidos.

6 p.m. y la puerta se abrió, dos rubios fueron los primeros en entrar, el mas pequeño estaba sobre la espalda del otro; luego entró un obeso castaño, quien lucía furioso; le siguieron un azabache bien parecido y… él.

Trent les observaba desde su mesa, sintiendo la bilis subir por su garganta, saboreándola en su boca; dio otro sorbo a su café para intentar contrarrestarla.

Aquel extraño grupo de chicos eran los desafortunados de los que Trent planeaba vengarse, los imbéciles que creyeron buena idea darle su responsabilidad a Boyett, culpándolo de quemar a su maestra de kínder, no una , sino dos veces.

Había intentado vengarse de ellos anteriormente, pero solo lograr desquitar su furia con uno de ellos; esa vez sería diferente, o al menos eso se prometió; él estaba pensando mas fríamente, analizando sus movimientos, sus acciones, sus horarios, vigilándolos diariamente; su venganza sería precisa, metódica, y sobre todo, eficaz.

El castaño obeso, Eric Cartman, era a quien mas haría sufrir; era el peor de ellos en opinión de Trent, el que mas se lo merecía. Se había planteado hasta matarlo, pero esa era una decisión aun no tomada, probablemente lo torturaría con comida, lo dejaría encerrado por semanas sin comer, le golpearía, y cuando al fin la inanición estuviese a punto de matarlo, entonces le soltaría; con un golpe de suerte, Eric nunca llegaría a casa.

Los rubios eran Kenny McCormick y Leopold Stotch; aunque probablemente, Leopold quedaría fuera de su venganza, después de todo, había pagado su parte, Trent había torturado al chico físicamente en 4to grado, y terminó mandándole al hospital. Kenneth en cambio era otra historia, él si tenía una cuenta que saldar, Trent pensó que los únicos golpes bajos contra aquel apuesto rubio implicaban a Leopold y a su hermana menor. Aun no tenía decidido como utilizar esos elementos, o si debería usarlos.

Stanley Marsh era el nombre del azabache, Trent lo detestaba; Stan era perfecto a primera impresión, era atractivo, capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela, con un promedio decente, con un carácter amable y una novia envidiable. Aun no estaba seguro que haría con él, aun no sabía si confrontarlo personalmente o atacar su preciosa Wendy.

El ultimo chico sin embargo era un caso especial, había algo en él, algo que hacía que el estomago de Trent se revolviese, que su cabeza quedase en blanco, que sus manos sudasen, y que un instinto casi animal reaccionase, clamando por poseerle…

Kyle Broflovski

Tenía piel dorada, una constitución delgada, pecas en el puente la nariz, ojos verdes de apariencia felina, cabello rulado y rojizo. Kyle era único, apuesto, con un enorme sentido de la moral, y además era listo; Trent lo había observado bien, todas las noches repasaba al menos una materia en la soledad de su habitación, lo había seguido a la biblioteca con cautela, veía a través de las ventanas de la escuela como el chico participaba con éxito en sus clases, había robado algunos de los libros que leía y se asombraba con cada página, como si estuviese conociendo al chico a través de las palabras impresas en papel.

Kyle era un imán, y Trent era su polo opuesto, inevitablemente atraído hacia la entidad que era Broflovski. No se atrevería hacerle daño a un rostro tan enigmático, o a utilizar a sus seres queridos como chantaje, pero sabía exactamente lo que haría con él: cuando al fin se hubiese encargado de los otros, cuando se hubiese asegurado que sus amigos hubiesen pagado; entonces, y solo entonces, Trent tomaría a Kyle, se lo llevaría de South Park, o de Colorado de ser necesario, lo escondería del mundo, lo llevaría a un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos, y ahí, reclamaría al chico como suyo, sin nadie que pudiese quitárselo.

Broflovski pagaría su parte de la deuda con el resto de sus días.

Trent no sabía cuando sucedería, cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiese poner sus manos sobre aquel chiquillo pelirrojo, pero lo haría.

El grupo de amigos pagó por sus bebidas y salían muy contentos del lugar; la vista de Trent seguía fija en ellos, pudo escuchar las risas de Kenny cuando Leopold inesperadamente pateó a Eric, así como escuchó la exclamación de dolor por parte del corpulento castaño, pudo ver a Kyle sonreírle a Stan mientras tomaba su mano, pudo ver a Stan apretar con dulzura los dedos del pelirrojo. Los mejores amigos cerraron la puerta, y entonces Trent pudo salir de aquel trance cazador en el que siempre entraba cuando los veía.

Dio un ultimo trago a su taza, terminándose su contenido, dejó un par de billetes de a dólar sobre la mesa y se fue sin decir mas. Pero volvería al día siguiente, como lo había hecho el día anterior, como lo haría hasta que su venganza estuviese completa, y él junto con Kyle Broflovski manejaran en dirección a la nada.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Lo sé, fue horrible, ¡Perdóname la vida, Vic! ¡Juro lo intenté! Si les gustó, dejen comentarios _

_Nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_ary_


End file.
